


Home from work

by ThoughtsOfPheonixes



Category: Original Work
Genre: "he has her pinned up against a wall", "she doesn't want to have to ask", F/M, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsOfPheonixes/pseuds/ThoughtsOfPheonixes
Summary: A man comes home from work to see his wife all dressed up
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Home from work

He opened the door to a quiet house, not seeing anyone as he stripped off his coat and put his shoes away. "Honey I'm home!" not hearing a response he headed towards the bedroom. Leaning against the doorway he watched her pin her hair up and adjust her jewelry before walking up behind her and lightly squeezing her shoulders.

"Hello there Darling, did you get a new outfit today? I don’t recognize that shirt" running his hands down her arms he hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I didn't hear you come in, how was work today?" she asked moving to turn around

"Don't turn around, I like holding you like this. Being able to see all your curves and feeling how you fit up against me." he said running his hands along her sides

"You're such a sap sometimes" she said giggling, turning her head to kiss his cheek.

"You like me holding you like this too though don’t you? You don’t have to answer I already know you do" he whispered in her ear narrating as her went along "Being able to run my hands along your sides, kiss the side of your neck, slide my hand under your waistband"

She arched against him squirming slightly, moaning as he ran his fingers along her ribs.

"Stop squirming sweetheart, I know you want me to touch you."

She grinned slightly to herself, knowing she was going to get the reaction she wanted as she kept up her squirming.

He raised his hand and gripped her throat lightly "I said stop squirming" he smirked a little as she relaxed against him "You wanted me to put my hand around your throat didn’t you, that’s why you weren’t listening. Silly girl you could have just asked…"

She shook her head lightly, biting her bottom lip. "No? You couldn’t have? And why is that?"

She blushed lightly and murmured "I like not having to ask sometimes, being able to brat my way into what I want."

"I see, you like it better when you don’t have to ask huh…. You want to just be my little slut, doing whatever I want to you?" His smirk grew as he trailed his other hand slowly down her stomach "What about when I slowly slide my fingers between your legs?" he lightly ran his fingers above her clit "Barely touching you"

She whined and made to say something

"Ah!" he nipped the side of her neck "No asking, you’re the one who said you like it better that way. You want to ask for more though don’t you? You want to ask me to move faster, touch you harder, slip my fingers into your pussy and press up… just.. like.. this…"

She squeaked her eyes going wide and then falling shut as her legs went limp.

"I have to say I wasn’t expecting you to go limp like that. Weren’t quite expecting that huh?" he said chuckling. "Stand up now, come on you can do it. You can’t, can you?"

She shook her head, smiling and pressing her face into the side of his neck

"How about I hold you up against the wall like this then…" he flipped her around suddenly pulling her hands above her head "You like having your hands held above your head… having my knee between your thighs…"

She whimpered pressing down against his knee trying desperately to get friction "Please don't tease me"

"Shhh remember we agreed you can't ask. You can squirm all you want Baby, you aren’t going to get anything until I give it to you."

She pouted at him as he smirked and chuckled at her desperate attempts to get what she wanted. "Let’s get this shirt unbuttoned…" she squirmed avoiding letting his hand reach the buttons "No? You want it to stay on… Want to let it get all messy? Or would you rather I take it off so I can get my hands on you?"

She paused in her squirming allowing him to get ahold of the buttons on her shirt and start undoing them

"I thought you'd see it my way" he chuckled and kissed along her collar bone, slowly dragging his fingers in and out just barely hitting her spot.

She whined, pressing down attempting to to move his fingers just a bit further to hit just right

"Oh you like that don't you, you just love me playing with you like you’re my little toy." he grinned and nipped at her throat as he ground his fingers just right making her whimper

"I’ll bet you really like it judging by the sound you just made…"

She blushed hiding her face in his throat

"Embarrassed Darling? No need to be, no judgement here. I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t think you’d like it."

She nodded kissing the side of his neck

"The way you're acting says you want me to do it again, but maybe if I do... this... instead?" pulling back and firmly rubbing at her clit

She whimpered arching her back and pressing down as best she could, tugging at her hands in vain unable to get free

He laughed "We should probably get this skirt off of you though, make it a bit easier for me to fuck you just the way you want me to. Keep your hands there, no moving."

He unclasped her skirt, sliding it down "Let me just slide these…. Naughty girl, not wearing any underwear. You planned this whole thing didn’t you Darling? My good girl. You wanted me to come in and see you in your new outfit, to pin you up against the wall and fuck you until you can’t walk didn’t you?"

She bit her lip and nodded blushing

"Well seeing as you have this all planned out, I’ll give you what you want. No holding yourself back though, I want to hear every... single.... sound… I drag out of you as I fuck you so hard you’ll be feeling it for weeks" gripping her chin he kissed her like the world was ending.

She lifted her leg around his waist as he unfastened his slacks pulling them down just enough to pull out his shaft.


End file.
